


The Gray Queen

by Anxious_Alice_05



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda (Video Game 1986), The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on American Politics, Everyone Is Gay, Except Zelda, F/F, Hyrule as a federation, M/M, Period-Typical Racism, Political Alliances, Socialist Zelda, and a few select others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Alice_05/pseuds/Anxious_Alice_05
Summary: Based on American politics (I am writing from a far left perspective, so don't like don't read) and a fic I read where Hyrule isn't a unified kingdom under one government, but instead a group of tiny ones all governed by the Hylian royalty (meaning they take taxes and shit).Queen Zelda Adalhaidus Hyrule has only come into power in the last six months.  As such she is holding a summit with all Hyrulean kingdoms to renegotiate the terms of the treaties her father put in place.Heads up: There's some stuff here that's tagged, but isn't present yet.
Relationships: Ganondorf & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda), Impa & Link (Legend of Zelda), Impa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Impa/Nabooru, Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Mipha & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Petition Day

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this needs a content warning, but racism and sex work are present in this chapter.
> 
> This isn't edited, but thanks for checking it out!

The gray queen sat atop the dais. High above her, the rafters soared between beams of sunlight. Motes of dust danced through the air. Although the rest of the castle could be oppressively close, here she felt like her heart could soar. Unfortunately, the crowd ahead of her dampened the mood.

She was in the main hall as today was petition day. Once every two months, anyone could come and speak with her. The day was nearly over, but the man before her had been prattling on about immigration and its effects on the country for a solid hour. She was (mostly) tuning him out, but then the merchant caught her interest, “The Gerudo bring illness and vagrancy. To allow their king passage into our city would mean the end of Hylian prosperity.” Zelda tipped her head to the side, “Sir Guilford, Count Dragmire is no king. He merely serves the chief, Lady Urbosa, as a diplomat.” He began to sweat, “My apologies Lady Adalhaidus, however-” She cut him off, “As a major merchant in this city, jewels from the west must have passed through your hands, no?” He merely nodded and she continued, “The Hylian kingdom is not rich in precious metals and gems, as you know. In fact,” she gestured to the diadem atop her head. “The jewels in my crown are sapphires from the Goron hills and the metalwork from the very people you speak of, the Gerudo. This country needs immigrants to survive. Without free trade, the federation of Hyrule would shatter.” Sir Guilford was itching his brow, “I-I see milady. The Merchant’s Union is just concerned about theft and...street walking. We do not wish to sully our good city with such filth.”

If she had been merely two years younger, Zelda would have slapped the man. However, now she had a much better reign on her temper, and the only outward sign of her anger was the twitch of her brow. Then, as if she had not a care in the world, the queen put out a hand to her spymaster, “ Advisor Impa, would you please read us the decree put out last week on the subject of prostitution?” Her smile was like a shark’s, “Aye aye ma’am.” The slate unclipped from Impa’s belt, “In this year, of the ninth era of this prosperous land, our dear lady, Queen-Monarch Zelda Adalhaidus Hyrule, has bestowed her words upon us. By this proclamation, any and all work relating to prostitution is legal. Additionally, any ladies or men of the night must register with the Commerce Secretary and must complete any and all documents required. Golden Three save our souls and Hylia save the queen.” Her words echoed in the great hall for a second.

Sir Guilford dabbed his forehead with a handkerchief. “My good sir,” he avoided her hard gaze. “As Advisor Impa has shown us, such work is now legal in Hyrule. Now, are you suggesting the Gerudo people will corrupt Hylians morally?” He continued to refuse her gaze, so Impa cut in, “Well man? Speak up now to answer your queen.” The merchant finally met her gaze, which was hard like a plae sapphire, “...The Gerudo’s reputation proceeds them, Lady Adalhaidus.” Zelda stood from her seat and stepped off the dais. “Have you met any Gerudo, Sir Guilford?” She strode up to him and the man dropped to a knee, “N-no milady.” “Then, you do not know them as I have come to. They are a strong, proud people. Gerudo women are tenacious and beautiful. Their few men are cunning and excellent warlocks. I would suggest ceasing the spread of this disinformation before the summit comes in a fortnight’s time.” Then she looked out at the assembled crowd, “And that is true for all of you. If anyone happens to offend any part of the foreign delegations, I expect a public apology. I, as the queen, will not tolerate xenophobia of any kind.” Zelda perched on the edge of her throne, “Do you require anything else, Sir Guilford?” The man looked halfway to a heart-attack, “No milady. Thank you for your time.” He hastily bowed and scurried out the door.


	2. Tea Ring Crowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda's late night work becomes an (almost) homecoming for our favorite captain of the guards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two days early y'all! I've never really written on a set schedule before, so I've been checking my watch every two seconds to make sure it hasn't been two weeks. I hope you enjoy!

That night, Zelda was submerged in permits and letters and everything else under the sun, but out the window, the town below was bathed in moonlight. Then, beyond the wall, grass waved as though an invisible hand was flying over it, and a wild horse came over the crest of a hill. She pined for that freedom...maybe it was time to take a vacation. The woman shook her head and mentally chastised herself. Only six months in power and she was ready to quit. Some queen she was. But, she banished those thoughts and went back to watching the horse. However, as it got closer, she saw it wasn’t just some random equine animal. A man was on it’s back. He rode assuredly and swiftly. So he was finally back! After three torturous months, her captain of the guard was back! This, this was...great! Link, Zelda’s most trusted confidante, was back! Finally back! She pulled a cord (which would ring a bell in Impa’s study) and waited.

“Yes, milady?” A grin split the queen’s face, and Impa blinked, “Would you please see Link in?” She nodded knowingly with a quirk of her lips, “Do you need anything else, Lady Zelda?” The lady tapped her chin in thought, “Could you bring up two cups of tea? Jasmine if we have it.” She bowed and left silently, “As you wish.”

Zelda set about moving everything aside. Her work often kept the queen awake till the sky’s edges were pinkening, but it was her duty to the Hylian people. As such, books upon scrolls upon charters were sprawled everywhere. The desk was almost like a tiny metropolis of its own. 

A night breeze blew through her study, bringing with it the scent of possibility. With Link at her side, the conference would be a breeze! Although she wasn’t close to many, the knight was one of those few. Matter of fact, his birthday had passed just a week ago. His gift was sitting in a small box just a few steps away. It was almost humorous, how the queen’s rooms were so grand, yet the decorum was completely ruined with byproducts of daily life. Expensive gilded ceilings and tiled floors were pockmarked with the results of failed experiments. Zelda hadn’t thought the guardian lubricant would react to bokoblin heart, honest!

Well, what was done was done. Finally, the desk was clean. Now that she could see the desktop, she cringed. Splotches of ink and paint were everywhere, dust was stirring everywhere, and tea rings laid atop the chaos like tiny crowns, everywhere. She rested her hands on her hips, deep in thought.

Abruptly, heavy hands land on her shoulders. “...!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? I was originally planning on this being a very serious, gritty political fic, but I think it'll end up being quite fluffy and light. Oh well, we all need a break from the hell breaking loose, right? Let me know below! I've had a lot of homework lately, so depending on how things pan out, updates might slow down. Just a warning, I do *not* edit my fanfic stories as they're mostly just vehicles for getting ideas out of my brain. Maybe one day we'll get to that point, but for now that ain't it chief.
> 
> Stay safe, love y'all  
> -Alice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> So this started out as a rewrite of another fic I've written, but turned into a whole other thing. I've really been wanting to write a philosophical or political work for a while, and I think the current political climate in the United States is a great opportunity to do that. Not to get political buttttt...eat the rich, all cops are bastards, and black lives matter. If you're someone who supports Donald Trump please please please stop it or just don't read this. Also, if you're gonna say something rude about politics or the incident on Tumblr, I will delete your comment. But please think about it before you comment, that stuff does effect my mental health.
> 
> Anyway, listen to the Cost of the Crown by Mercedes Lackey, that's kind of Zelda's thing this fic. Thanks for checking this fic out!
> 
> -Alice!


End file.
